


Unfamiliar Grounds

by Paperlov3 (orphan_account)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Boo Seungkwan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Suggestive Themes, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Paperlov3
Summary: Seungkwan's there to help Jihoon when he unexpectedly presents
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	Unfamiliar Grounds

**Author's Note:**

> I love this pairing. I love them so much. This is another one I adapted off of my Tumblr, where * fun fact * the reader insert was intended to be an alpha male. Will I continue this? Maybe. That would be a fun dynamic to explore.

Jihoon had come into the coffee shop that morning smelling more like espresso than the machines themselves. Seungkwan had teased him about it, asking if he’d already drowned himself in caffeine that morning. He got a confused glance in return as if Jihoon had no idea what he was talking about. As usual, the boy gratefully accepted the cup of coffee from him as Seungkwan passed it over the counter, the rich smell he was emitting spiking when their hands brushed slightly, and with a deep red blush on his cheeks, sat down at his usual table and set up his laptop.

Jihoon was a regular in the shop Seungkwan worked at, and he started coming in a few months ago when it was early in the morning and there was usually only one other customer in the store. They’d slowly gotten to know each other, first starting with their favorite types of coffee and moving onto other topics naturally. One day, Jihoon invited Seungkwan to come and sit with him and listen to a new song he had been working on, asking for his opinion in a mumbled voice and his eyes not being able to meet Seungkwan’s. It was sweet, the way Jihoon invited him into his personal corner of the world and sought out his company over cups of coffee whenever Seungkwan could spare a break.

Today had started off as usual. Seungkwan was cleaning the counters, occasionally glancing up to check on how Jihoon was doing. His eyes were squinted toward the screen, though he didn’t seem deep in thought like he usually was. Glancing down, Seungkwan noticed that Jihoon’s hands, wrapped around his cup, were trembling, his grip tight on the ceramic. He finished wiping a spot behind the counter before going around to the front, making his way over to Jihoon’s table. The closer he got, the stronger the smell of coffee was, and it took everything in him to suppress the urge to open his mouth and drink in the scent.

“Jihoon?” Seungkwan asked, and the boy jumped as if he hadn’t noticed him approach, “Are you ok?”

He swallowed, beginning to nod before thinking again and shaking his head, “I-I have a stomachache, is all.”

Seungkwan watched as he rolled his shoulders back and stretched his neck side to side. Mistake number one. Sweat had begun to collect on the column of Jihoon’s throat, and for the first time, Seungkwan felt his alpha whine. It startled him at first, the innocent action igniting a primal voice inside his head to respond, wanting Seungkwan to take him and claim him as his own, mark him up and-

Seungkwan shook his head, focusing back on the boy sitting in front of him. Jihoon shuffled in his seat and another wave of sweet coffee hit Seungkwan square in the face.

“Are you sure? You-” Smell like an absolute dream, please let me bury my teeth into your neck and bite, kiss, suck until you smell more like me. Seungkwan quickly slapped a hand over the side of his neck, hoping that he could somehow mask the alpha pheromones that would be permeating from him in reaction to Jihoon. It didn't seem to work, because suddenly Jihoon’s eyes widened, and he turned to him with glossy eyes, his mouth agape.

“S-Seungkwan-” he started, before suddenly groaning and bending forward in his seat. Seungkwan rushed to grab his shoulders before he fell over, looking around the store to make sure no one else was inside. He vaguely recalled a young beta having come inside earlier, but she had already left, either before or due to the sudden spike in territorial pheromones being released. In the back of his mind, Seungkwan hoped she wouldn’t be off-put enough to avoid coming back in the future.

Once he helped Jihoon sit up in his chair again, he went and locked the door to make sure no one else came in. Jihoon whimpered when Seungkwan tried to get him to stand up, so he ended up carrying him in his arms back to his office and tried to lay him down on the couch. Jihoon had other plans, though, where he wouldn't let go of Seungkwan’s shoulders when he set him down. He sighed, preparing to lay down on the couch too. When Jihoon got settled, he turned and buried himself into Seungkwan’s shirt, taking in deep breaths, scenting him without a hint of the shyness he had always displayed before.

“Hyung, pay attention to me ok? Just for a second.” Luckily, Jihoon complied, lifting his face to stare up at Seungkwan with big, innocent eyes, and he almost groaned out loud. “Did you come in today knowing you were going into heat soon?”

His face morphs into confusion like it had when Seungkwan had asked about his scent earlier, “Heat? Is that- I’m an omega?”

Lord, Seungkwan cursed to himself, not only was Jihoon going into heat but he was presenting as well? A part of him was glad Jihoon had come into the coffee shop that morning and he wasn’t out wandering the streets during preheat where some psycho might have taken advantage of him in a desperate state…

Seungkwan was growling before he could realize it, which made Jihoon shiver and begin to shrink further into his chest.

“What am I supposed to do? I don’t- I thought I was a beta, I can’t do this. It hurts, please, Seungkwan, how do I make it stop?” Tears began to well up in his eyes and Seungkwan hushed him, cradling his head to his chest and running his fingers through his short hair.

“Hush, pretty thing, I'll keep you safe. Is there someone I can call for you?”

Jihoon nodded and dug his phone out of his pocket, pulling up a contact for one of his friends, Joshua. Seungkwan called, and luckily the other man picked up. He was concerned at first, as almost if he could sense the distress coming from the other side of the line. He asked to speak to Jihoon and Seungkwan handed over the phone, leaning his head back to try and get some fresh air and avoid overhearing their conversation. Jihoon murmured a few times and then hung up, shifted himself further up to lay on Seungkwan’s chest, and began hungrily sucking and licking at the alpha's neck. Seungkwan yelped at the sudden action and then held his breath as Jihoon continued his ministrations.

“What do you want to do?”

Jihoon hummed, letting his lips lightly trail over a spot he had been working over, “I want to stay here, with you. You’ve been so good to me, I trust you, I trust you to take care of me.” He moved on to a different spot, nipping and licking at the bare skin again, “Please, alpha, I don’t wanna be alone. I just want you.”

His words shot straight through Seungkwan, igniting a fire in his belly that made his instincts howl with joy. In one swift motion, he flipped Jihoon onto his back, cradling his neck with one hand while his other held his weight against the back of the couch, his knees straddling either side of Jihoon’s hips and pinning him down where he couldn’t squirm.

“I won’t leave you alone.” Seungkwan murmured, moving his hand to cup the side of his cheek. Jihoon sighed, leaning into the touch so he could nuzzle at the inside of the alpha’s wrist. Seungkwan almost shuddered at the intimate gesture; it was something only close family members and mates did with one another, and Jihoon- the shy, reserved guy of his dreams who drank too much coffee and still smelled better at this moment than his shop on any day- had done so without hesitation.

He lowered his mouth to Jihoon’s neck, nosing at the underside of his jaw to get him to tilt his head back. He did and Seungkwan was once again beckoned closer by the glands that resided just under his skin. As Jihoon had, he began to nip and suck along his skin, grinning between kisses as the omega moaned and whined with his eyes clenched shut, his body twitching at the attention. Seungkwan leaned back to take in the sight and Jihoon cried out, reaching up for him blindly until Jihoon intertwined his fingers with Seungkwan’s.

“Such a needy little thing already, hmm. I'm not going anywhere, I promise. We’ll get you through this together.”


End file.
